Hide and Seek
by BabyBird101
Summary: this is something i just enjoyed writing i hoped you enjoy reading it :D "Today we are going to do a training exercise. I am going to see if you are good detectives. So we are going to play hide and seek. I am going to hide in the city and you are going to look for me. Happy searching" that is what the titans found when they woke up in the morning...
1. Chapter 1

__**Something fun i enjoyed writing :D**

_Today we are going to do a training exercise. I am going to see if you are good detectives. So we are going to play hide and seek. I am going to hide in the city and you are going to look for me. Happy searching_

-Robin

This is what greeted four of the teen titans when they came up for breakfast. They also found on the table a well cooked meal consisting of pancakes, oatmeal, sausage, bacon, tofu sausage and bacon, and a bowl of something unrecognizable. Starfire squealed at the unrecognizable thing that looked like bowl of blue cement and she inhaled it in less than a minute.

"It is the Draknof of my home it is a very popular breakfast where I come from" she explained to the disgusted look on the others faces.

"Who knew robin knew who to cook?" said beast-boy grabbing the tofu.

Raven eat a bite of the pancakes and a small smile spread across her face

"We should make him cook more often" said Cyborg stuffing all the meat in his mouth and swallowing in one bite.

"We should start looking for Robin" said raven standing up, "the sooner we find him the better"

They stared out into Jump City. They all thought that this would be quick, I mean he was robin no one stuck out more than robin, with his red green and yellow outfit. But what they didn't know, or didn't remember was that he had been trained by the best... The Bat.

As they left the tower a young boy about sixteen looked up at the super powered teens. This boy was wearing a blue tee shirt that showed off his strong physic. Over the shirt was a dark jacket, he also had jeans and tennis shoes. He had dark hair in a mop that hung in his face blocking one of his cerulean blue eyes.

_Well, _thought the boy, _it is time to have some fun, let the games begin._

* * *

Beast-Boy flew around as a bird, over everything, but mostly parks. The center park he stopped and lowered himself so close he could almost see faces but far enough to not be pestered. In this park there were kids with kites, mothers with picnic blankets, a giant fountain with one teenage boy with dark hair sitting on the edge of the fountain, and people walking their dogs.

Nowhere did he see Robin, except himself, ironically he had chosen this bird while searching for the other one. He didn't see anyone who might have met a super hero—he'd discovered that whenever anyone met the superhero they got this glazed amazed look on their face. Dejectedly he changed into a faster bird and sped away.

Below the dark haired boy looked up from his book and smirked. Of course beast-boy would never see it. He was to… Beast-Boy. That still left three teens for this little game of hide and seek.

**i hope you like this review and tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven looked around the mall and larger business buildings occasionally looking through the walls with her power—because I mean who would ever go in those buildings willingly. In the mall there was a crowd of people, but none of their auras was the same. Robin's aura was filled with secrets, stress, anxiety, and deep darkness that even she couldn't delve.

She only found, joy, giddiness, happiness. She occasionally found someone stressed anxiety and secrets. But she never found the same darkness. Just and she was thinking she would never find her leader something tugged at her consciousness.

She found herself in front of a skate board shop. Inside were many teens buying boards, widow shopping, or just hanging out. Then the feeling shifted and she followed it out of the shop.

She was following a large group of people but she couldn't pick out Robin in them, there were just too many. As they exited the mall small groups began to peel off in separate groups. Soon only a small group of people left, Robin was not among them. But there were seven boys and five girls.

_He might be in disguise. _Raven reasoned. She studied the boys. One was much shorter than Robin and one was taller, one was very fat and one had freckles. That excluded those two that left three boys. She tried examining the sides of their faces, because that was all she could see. So she looked at their hair, two of them had Robins black hair and the last was blonde, but he also might be wearing a wig.

_Ughhhhhhhhhhh,_ Raven inwardly moaned, _why does Robin have to be so complicated?_ One turned around and she saw brown eyes, _EYES! If only I knew what eye color he had._

She had to get closer.

Sneaking up behind them she shoved past them and tried to look like she was in a hurry. Her quick glance told her that one of the dark haired boys had brown and so did the blonde one. The other had cerulean blue eyes, memorizing cerulean blue eyes. Her step faltered for a second as she stared at those eyes. She stood there like a statue. She had seen those eyes before, but she couldn't remember where.

Shaking her head she tried to think of other ways she could tell which her lost leader was. There were always the skate boards they were holding. The patterns on the back were a custom design. She had no idea what Robin would have chosen but she stopped suddenly and knelt as if to tie a shoe lace and let the young boys pass her. When she stood all the designs were in perfect sight.

The blonde boy board had a flame design with a black back ground. The boy with brown eyes had green and blue stripes. And the one with the amazing blue eyes had circus animals in a tent. None of them gave anything away or gave any clues.

A car pulled up beside the large group and the teenage boy driving offered a ride to the group. Raven silently cursed if the group went into the car she would never be able to find them again. So when the three boys that she still needed to guess refused the ride she was dumbfounded.

The boy with the blue eyes began speaking to the blonde one, he had a slight accent but Raven couldn't place it. It was European; however she couldn't remember where it was from. The blonde boy, when he answered had an Australian accent and even though she could tell what they were saying the voice was very off from Robin's. But she didn't count him out she had once never thought that Robin was 'Red X'. What she didn't know was that Robin was using his true voice for the first time in over two years—but which one?

"So what's your name, mate?" asked the blonde boy of the blue eyed one.

"Richard, but you can call me Dick." The blue eyed boy—Dick—smiled at the blonde boy. "I know not the best nick name in the world."

The blonde boy laughed out loud, "Could be worse. I'm Mike," Mike gestured to the boy behind him "and this is-"

"Brandon," said the boy with the dark hair and brown eyes. Robin could never get his voice to that pitch; it was deeper than a base guitar.

That left two more options, the blonde one—Mike—and the one with the lovely blue eyes—Dick.

"So can you board?" asked Dick.

"I've been learnin', not much good though. Wha' about you?"

"I haven't in a couple of years, but I used to be pretty good"

Both were good excuses for Raven's leader.

Raven would have to get a closer look there was no way she could learn by listening to them. And now here was the perfect opportunity. She summoned the impression of a skate board with her powers. With a deep breath she pulled a small smile on her face and approached the pair.

When she was just at their shoulders Dick turned around and smiled at her. She had never received such a warm smile.

"Hey," he said with a small wave, but what she didn't see was the mischievous spark in his blue eyes, "nice board. Are you coming?"

Mike seeing his chatting buddy was occupied he patted Dick on the back and ran ahead to the entrance of a large skate park just around the corner. "See ya mate!" he called.

Dick turned back to Raven and smiled another warm smile. Grandly he held out his hand, "my name is Dick what's yours? And before you say anything I know I don't have the greatest nick-name in the world." He said this also quickly Raven only caught a few words.

"Um, my name is Ra-Rachael," stuttered Raven. _Ok _she thought_ I'll play along. _

"Nice to meet you Rachael," he said dropping his hand. "I seriously love your skate board." He grinned broadly. Raven had never seen Robin smile that widely and sincerely

"You want to try the ramps?" he asked pointing with his thumb at the skate park behind him.

Raven shook her head, "I don't know how." Robin knew she couldn't skate and she was nearly positive that he couldn't either.

"Don't worry the first time I tried to skate board I couldn't even pronounce it." Raven cocked her head in confusion. Dick pointed to his mouth slightly and said "English isn't my first language."

"So what is?" asked raven a challenge in her words. If he was Robin he wouldn't lie, that wasn't really like him.

"Romani," he waved his hand like it wasn't important, "language of the gypsy's. They were always traveling, never in one place for too long kind of like me." Raven's thoughts that this could be Robin were fading. He was to open, to talkative, and just too happy. "Hey," he said mischievously, his blue eyes glinting, "you wanna see something cool?"

Raven nodded, smirking slightly. Even if this wasn't Robin she was skeptic that this kid could do anything worth watching. But she was prepared to save this kid's butt if he tried to do something to hard.

Dick put his backpack on the ground and strapped a helmet over his messy black hair. Then he shot off like a rocket his circus designed skate board flying over the pavement. He jumped up still on his board and slid down the railing of the stars to the pit below, he went in the ramps and went almost completely upside down, he did flawless three sixties and wheelies, making nearly everyone turn to see the gifted skater. Most people muttered under their breath that they had never seen him before.

But this wasn't what astonished raven. She left the park, knowing this wasn't her leader. It wasn't the pure talent. No, it wasn't that, it was the happy laughs that came from him when he pulled off even the simplest tricks. He always practiced until it was perfect, then when it could not be improved anymore he would nod with satisfaction. This boy was to… proud, to happy with life. No matter how similar these two were I appearance they were different inside.

The dark haired boy watched the teen girl walk away. _Two down_ he thought _two to go._

**i know it has been WAY to long since i last updated and feel free to send evil ninja's to kill me but tell me what you like of the chapter first R&R!  
**


End file.
